La mémoire de Númenor
by Lehonora
Summary: Vivez les derniers instants de Númenor à travers le récit de Tindómiel, fille unique du dernier Roi. Durant ce règne, l'île a été divisé et le Roi influencé, provoquant sa ruine totale. Les Valar sont offensés et Elendil garde en mémoire l'alerte de son père avant de partir pour Valinor. Le temps est désormais compté.
1. Chapter 1

**Informations :**  
Pour les besoins de ma fic, j'ai fait quelques changements : Ar-Pharazôn a une héritière, l'épouse d'Anárion a été changée et son fils verra sa date de naissance modifiée de quelques années. Ce qui se déroule sur de nombreuses années dans l'histoire originale, se passe ici plus rapidement, c'est-à-dire en quelques mois. Je me suis appropriée l'histoire pour la raconter différemment et montrer une déchéance brutale.

**Informations sur Númenor pour ceux n'étant pas familiarisés :**  
Afin de mieux comprendre, voici un petit topo sur cette île. J'ai essayé de donner pas mal d'informations dans ce 1er chapitre mais je ne pouvais pas tout dire, cela aurait fait beaucoup trop d'informations d'un seul coup.  
-Númenor est une île en forme d'étoile et qui contient 6 régions : Orrostar (Est), Forostar (Nord), Andustar (Ouest), Hyarnustar (Sud-Ouest), Hyarrostar (Sud-Est), Mittalmar (l'intérieure des terres). Les 5 premières régions se situent sur les 5 branches de l'étoile.  
-Fidèles : Ceux qui vénèrent et restent fidèles aux Valar et amis des Elfes.  
-Seigneur d'Andúnië : Descendants de la fille du 4ème Roi de Númenor.

Ce 1er chapitre est court, mais je voulais poser les bases et le contexte, notamment pour ceux ne connaissant pas, ou peu, cette époque.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 1

_Royaume d'Arnor, Annúminas, 3429 2A_

_Ma douce enfant,_

_Je ne sais comment avouer ce que j'ai à te dire. La honte me poursuit depuis bien des années, et je t'ai tant caché que je crains que tu ne me le pardonnes jamais. Longtemps tu m'as questionné sur tes origines, longtemps j'ai gardé le silence. Aujourd'hui, alors que la guerre ne cesse de grandir, j'ai pris conscience que tu as le droit de connaitre la vérité. Ma tendre enfant. Tu es ma joie, ma fierté et sache que, malgré le passé, tu es dans mon cœur et rien ne changera cela. Nous t'avons protégé, nous t'avons aimé mais maintenant, tu dois avoir toutes les armes entre tes mains dans le cas où nos Hommes ne reviennent pas du combat. Tu me connais sous le nom de Tindómiel, épouse du Seigneur Anárion de Gondor, mais autrefois, j'étais fille de Roi de Númenor et destinée à régner sur l'île._

_Númenor, 3318 2A_

Depuis un moment déjà, le conflit s'était installé. Notre défunt Tar-Palantir avait renoué le contact avec les Fidèles, essayant de réunifier les Númenóréens. Il avait de nouveau autorisé le langage des Elfes sur l'île et rétabli les anciennes coutumes abandonnées des siècles auparavant. Montrant son intérêt pour un retour au calme et empêcher le peuple de se diviser davantage, les Seigneurs d'Andúnië avaient répondu favorablement. Durant son règne, la paix s'était réinstallée mais restait fragile après ces siècles de traques. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas duré. Mon père, Ar-Pharazôn, ou Tar-Calion, a pris le trône de force en épousant l'unique fille et héritière de Tar-Palantir contre sa volonté. Jamais je n'avais eu de relation particulière avec lui et les seuls sentiments réciproques que nous détenions étaient l'ignorance et le mépris. Il était arrogant et ambitieux, voulant conquérir la Terre du Milieu car Númenor n'était pas assez vaste pour lui, et avait débarqué sur les côtes d'Umbar. Quelle folie ! Il avait ramené avec lui un Mal incurable.

Il a relancé la chasse aux Fidèles. Prohibant le culte des Elfes et des Valar, et interdisant leurs langues. Il me défendait de les fréquenter, prenant cela pour une trahison envers lui si jamais je passais outre ses ordres. Depuis soixante-quatre ans, il menait un règne qui divisait profondément l'île. Le peuple se retrouvait piégé entre le Roi et les Fidèles menés par Elendil, Seigneur d'Andúnië. Ma mère essayait de maintenir une médiation, mais en vain. Le Roi n'écoutait qu'une seule personne, un seul de ces conseillers parmi tout le Conseil : Sauron, Seigneur de Mordor et autrefois son prisonnier, mais nous le nommions Zigûr : Magicien en adûnaïque, notre langue. Il a su voir son envie de gloire et de domination, en profitant pour obtenir sa confiance et pénétrer au gouvernement. Tous ceux qui étaient en désaccord ont fini aux cachots. Au bout de toutes ces années, Zigûr est resté l'unique conseiller auprès du Roi. Et au lieu de vénérer les Valar, il avait fait construire une tour pour la grandeur du Noir Vala, Morgoth. Númenor sombrait peu à peu et j'avais peur pour les miens.

Enfourchant ma jument alezane, je quittai Armenelos, la capitale de Númenor, afin de me diriger vers l'ouest, à Andustar. C'était hautement risqué si quelqu'un me voyait traverser la frontière de la région. Il s'agissait du fief du Seigneur Elendil, chef des Fidèles. Afin de protéger les siens, ils étaient tous discrets sur leurs agissements mais je savais qui ils étaient réellement, chacun d'eux. Longeant le fleuve, je traversais les immenses champs de cultures. Ces terres étaient très fertiles et l'île produisait avec abondance des céréales et du raisin. Les élevages se situaient plus vers l'intérieur, sur Mittalmar où se dressaient la capitale et son palais, ainsi que le Pilier-des-Cieux, la montagne sacrée. Cependant, il y avait quelques années, mon père en avait condamné l'accès et a rompu le lien avec les Valar.

Après quelques heures de chevauchée, je m'arrêtai dans un petit port au bord du fleuve donnant ensuite sur la Baie d'Eldanna. Le peuple s'inclina à mon passage, la majorité était des Fidèles. Tous me connaissaient même si je n'avais pas, à l'heure actuelle, l'allure due à mon rang. Je portais une simple robe bleu maya, et mes longs cheveux bruns étaient uniquement attachés en demi-queue.

_-Máriesse*,_ entendis-je, que faîtes-vous ici Ma Dame ?

Descendant de ma monture, je couru vers cet homme qui me prit dans ses bras. Il était tout ce que j'avais de plus cher en ce monde, mais il m'était interdit de le voir. Pourquoi ? Il était un Fidèle, pire encore aux yeux de mon père, il était un Seigneur d'Andúnië et fils d'Elendil.

_-Aiya Anárion*._

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Il desserra son étreinte, me regardant de ses beaux yeux bleus. Nous avions plusieurs dizaines d'années de différence, mais cela n'avait rien changé en notre amitié qui s'était doucement transformée en un sentiment encore plus puissant, mais dangereux si cela parvenait aux oreilles de mon père. Il le traquerait afin de le faire exécuter et le Seigneur Elendil n'hésiterait pas à mener une guerre pour protéger son fils cadet. Il était inquiet de notre relation mais ne la désapprouvait pas pour autant. Au contraire, il trouvait que cela pouvait avoir de l'importance à l'avenir quand je prendrais le trône. Les lois de Númenor autorisaient les femmes à accéder au pouvoir, une chance pour notre époque. Ma mère ne donnerait pas un second enfant au Roi. Ils ne se touchaient plus au lit, mais nous craignions un mariage arrangé pour qu'il transmettre le trône à un homme de son choix.

-J'en ai assez du palais. Mon père n'écoute rien, il fait la sourde oreille et Sauron a toujours la sainte parole. Je sais que certains des vôtres sont dans la capitale, je vous en prie, faites-les revenir sur vos terres. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le sang coule davantage.

Le peuple craignait mon père et son conseiller, il avait ordre de livrer tout Fidèle sous peine d'être exécuté pour complicité. Des larmes coulèrent contre ma volonté et Anárion m'embrassa afin de me réconforter. Un fin sourire se dessina sur mon visage avant qu'il m'invite à prendre la mer avec lui. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, je montai à bord de son bateau, rien que nous deux. Il m'emmena loin du trouble, loin de la tristesse pour n'avoir que l'océan à perte de vue. De l'autre côté de cette terre bleue se trouvait Valinor, le pays des Valar. Ils étaient en colère, offensés par le comportement des Hommes qu'ils avaient aidé, à qui ils avaient offert cette île. Mais c'était notre conflit, pas le leur. Cependant, j'avais un drôle de pressentiment et pas en notre faveur. Frissonnant en y pensant, je secouai la tête pour chasser cela de mes pensées.

Anárion me rejoignit, s'accoudant sur le bord du bateau. Il savait que j'étais troublée, il me connaissait si bien. L'avenir était incertain et rien ne garantissait qu'Amandil, le père du Seigneur Elendil, ai réussi à obtenir le pardon des Valar. Il était parti quelques années plus tôt à Valinor afin qu'ils pardonnent les fautes des Hommes. Malheureusement, c'était un voyage sans retour. Personne n'en revenait et aucune nouvelle ne pouvait être transmit. J'avais espoir que nous soyons entendus, il fallait continuer à espérer. Si l'Ombre continuait à s'étendre, nous serions perdus.

-Nous allons tous payer pour la folie d'un seul Homme, fis-je.

-Ne dites pas cela…

-Ce n'est que la vérité. Votre grand-père a prédit notre chute. Pourquoi serait-il parti sur la terre des Valar après avoir conseillé aux vôtres de se tenir prêt à quitter Númenor ? Il savait quelque chose qu'il a emporté avec lui.

Officiellement, personne ne savait ce qui était advenu du Seigneur Amandil. Nous nous étions bien gardés d'ébruiter son départ. Mon père aurait été fou de rage. J'étais convaincue qu'il avait raison et mon pressentiment me confortait dans cette idée. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était parti et rien ne s'arrangeait, au contraire, l'influence de Sauron sur le Roi n'avait jamais été aussi puissante.

-J'ai peur Anárion. Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai peur.

Il m'enlaça tendrement avant de dire :

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne vous quitterai pas. Quoi qu'il se passe, je vous arracherai des mains du Roi pour vous emmener avec moi en Terre du Milieu. Jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne vous abandonnerai ici.

Et il était sincère. Je devrais être une femme comblée pour aimer et l'être en retour, pourtant, c'était l'angoisse qui m'habitait.

* * *

**Traductions:**  
Máriesse : "Bonjour" en quenya. Langage familier  
Aiya Anárion : "Salut à toi, ô Anárion" en quenya. En langage très familier, on pourrait traduire cela en "A te voilà, j'ai t'en besoin de toi".

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si cela vous a plu :)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite :)

Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre médiocre, mais le contexte étant compliqué, c'est assez difficile d'écrire et de bien gérer la situation. J'essaye de rester fidèle tout en faisant des modifications qui seront nombreuses, et qui feront que je me détacherai de Tolkien. J'espère cependant que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

N'hésitez à laisser des commentaires pour que je puisse, sans doute, revoir ce chapitre et améliorer les suivants. Toutes les remarques sont bonnes à prendre si elles sont pertinentes et construites. L'époque de Númenor n'est pas l'une des plus faciles, surtout celle-là ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

La nuit était tombée sur le royaume. J'étais repartie au dernier moment, voulant retarder le plus possible mon retour. La vie au palais, à la capitale, devenait lourde, pesante. Le peuple se déchirait en ville. Une partie soutenait le Roi, l'autre voulait de la clémence. Les Fidèles devaient repartir à Andustar, ces terres vers lesquelles ils ont été chassés il y avait bien longtemps par Ar-Gimilzôr. Mon père n'allait pas encore jusque là-bas pour les exécuter mais j'avais l'impression que cela ne serait tarder. Zigûr prédisait la chute du royaume si les rebelles n'étaient pas stoppés dès maintenant et qu'il était temps d'achever le processus. Anárion m'avait promis de faire le nécessaire. Les hommes d'Elendil quitteraient Armenelos et ils essayeraient d'en faire de même avec les familles. Je ne supportais plus de voir ces pendaisons publiques. Mon père jetait la honte sur nous, il provoquait lui-même sa chute mais refusait de le voir.

Avec ma mère, nous avions réussi à sauver l'Arbre Blanc, et mon père n'était pas très enclin à l'abattre encore. Il était lié à la lignée des Rois et Ar-Pharazôn croyait en cela, mais pour combien de temps ? Tant de mal était fait, des sacrifices pour le Noir Vala, des exécutions pour montrer l'exemple et tant d'interdits. Le Conseil n'aurait jamais permis cela, ou du moins, pas avec une telle ampleur. Mais le Conseil n'existait plus, seul le Roi existait. Il avait désormais le plein contrôle sur l'île qu'il dirigeait d'une main de fer et avec terreur. Cette île, je l'aimais tant et j'espérais encore pouvoir la sauver, la sauver en faisant partir l'homme responsable de tout cela : Zigûr. Le Conseil avait toujours su freiner les ambitions de mon père avant que le Seigneur de Mordor se retrouve sur Númenor. Beaucoup le jugeait responsable, moi, tout comme les Fidèles. Mon père n'était pas un tendre mais jamais il n'aurait pu aller aussi loin sans lui.

Le palais était silencieux. Tous avaient regagné leurs appartements. Je ne croiserais personne et c'était une bonne chose, j'aurai assez à faire à expliquer mon absence au Roi le lendemain. Pourtant, de tous ceux que je refusais de voir, ce fut le pire qui se retrouva face à moi. Voulant l'éviter, je pris l'escalier pour traverser le petit jardin intérieur. Un long couloir l'entourait, il menait dans divers endroits du château et mes appartements étaient à l'opposé.

-Me fuyez-vous Ma Dame ? fit une voix charmeuse.

Soupirant, je m'arrêtai au milieu de l'escalier, me retournant et le laissant venir jusqu'à moi. Cet homme était charmant, avec de bonnes manières envers les femmes, mais je ne voyais en lui qu'un être méprisable que je voulais loin de mon peuple.

-Aucunement. Il s'agit là du chemin le plus court pour rejoindre mes appartements.

Un demi-mensonge, j'aurai bien voulu l'éviter. Je savais fort bien mentir, je n'avais pas le choix étant donné que je fréquentais les Fidèles et que j'avais pris pour amant un Seigneur d'Andúnië. Ma vie n'était faite que de mensonges et de secrets avec un espoir d'un avenir meilleur.

-Allons, nous savons tous deux que vous ne me portez pas dans votre cœur. Et où êtes-vous allée pour revenir si tard ? Votre père s'est posé des questions au dîner.

-Ces terres sont les miennes, j'ai le droit d'aller où bon me semble sans avoir de compte à rendre. Ni à vous, ni à mon père. Rappelez-le-lui la prochaine fois.

Je n'appréciais guère sa façon de me parler. Je n'avais pas à m'expliquer devant lui, loin de là. Pourtant, la suite me troubla et me percuta de plein fouet. Zigûr me conseilla d'être plus prudente lors de mes virées sur les terres des rebelles. Mon père « veillait » sur moi, craignant pour ma sécurité d'après les dires de son conseiller. J'eus peur, durant un instant, que l'on m'ai vu en compagnie d'Anárion. L'angoisse monta d'une flèche avant de retomber aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Aucun homme de mon père ne pénétrait sur les terres du Seigneur Elendil, de ce fait, je n'étais pas suivi au-delà. Un grand soulagement.

-Entre veiller à ma sécurité et me surveiller, il y a une différence. Il me fait suivre par ses hommes contre mon gré. S'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour ma vie, j'aurais un garde près de moi à longueur de temps et qui ne craindrait pas de passer les frontières d'Andustar.

-Cette région est dangereuse. Depuis que le Roi Ar-Gimilzôr les a replié là-bas afin de mieux les surveiller, tout alliés du Roi, voire sa famille, sont menacés.

-Seigneur Zigûr, ses persécutions ne viennent pas de moi et les Fidèles ne veulent pas la guerre, sinon, ils auraient déjà marché sur Armenelos depuis longtemps. Mon père a provoqué tout cela, il a détruit ce que son prédécesseur a mis tant de temps à reconstruire.

Et j'avais prononcé ces mots en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas peur de lui et nos conversations pouvaient être très mouvementées. Je n'hésitais pas à lui dire ce que je pensais de ces conseils mais le problème, par la suite, venait de mon père. Il ne supportait pas d'être défier et se dresser contre son conseiller, c'était se dresser contre lui. Plus d'une fois j'ai voulu le mettre en garde, lui demander de négocier une trêve avec les Fidèles en les laissant tranquille sur leurs terres, en vain. Il voulait tout le monde sous sa domination, sans aucune exception. Un simple sourire malsain me fit comprendre que Zigûr abandonnait, enfin, façon de parler. J'ignorais ce qu'il désirait réellement et s'il avait voulu renverser le Roi, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps déjà.

Le lendemain matin, je fus rapidement convoquée dans le bureau de mon père. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Le contact avec lui était rompu depuis des années mais je l'aimais malgré tout. Il était mon père quoi qu'il fasse, je ne pouvais pas le haïr totalement. Il était en colère, très en colère, cela se voyait dans son regard. Cependant, il avait conscience que ses paroles ne m'atteignaient pas. Je ne lui étais pas soumise, il avait beau ordonner, j'échappais à son contrôle et il n'appréciait guère cela. J'attendis son courroux qui ne vint pourtant pas et j'ignorais si je devais m'inquiéter ou non. Le silence dura de longues minutes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole. Il souhaitait, exigeait, ma présence lors du prochain sacrifice qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours. J'essayais toujours de les éviter, refusant ce nouveau culte pour ce Noir Vala Morgoth, mais cette fois-ci, je ne le pouvais pas. Pourquoi ? Son ton était autoritaire et froid. Ce n'était pas une simple demande, non, c'était plus que cela. Tout au fond de moi, quelque chose me conseillait d'obéir au Roi. J'acceptai sans rechigner même si je voulais hurler mon refus.

Dès cet instant, je me préparais pour la cérémonie. Il y avait un sacrifice à chaque pleine lune où le sang et la mort inondaient la nuit. J'en étais écœurée et je ne le supportais plus. Les individus n'étaient pas choisi au hasard, il s'agissait en général de fidèles qui vénéraient le Noir Vala et qui donnaient leur vie avec fierté pour l'honorer. Durant les jours qui suivirent, j'essayais ma robe de cérémonie que ma mère tentait avec peine de rectifier. Elle sentait mon désarroi et la tristesse qui m'habitait, cependant, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Ma mère, la Reine Tar-Míriel, a été contrainte d'épouser celui qui était mon père. Il a bafoué les lois de l'île pour y régner, obligeant sa femme à lui céder le trône. C'était une Reine régente que le peuple aurait dû avoir et elle était clémente, douce et aurait continué l'œuvre de son défunt père. Au lieu de cela, Númenor sombrait peu à peu.

Ma mère désespéra de recoudre la déchirure de la robe. M'agitant, elle ne parvenait pas à enfiler correctement les aiguilles, rendant le travail compliqué et risqué si elle le ratait. La Reine soupira avant d'abandonner et de me regarder. C'était une femme aimante qui voulait le bien de tous mais brisée par le comportement de son mari. Elle aurait pu me haïr, être distante avec moi mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais son enfant, et malgré l'être ignoble qu'était mon père, elle me donnait tout l'amour qu'elle détenait. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle même si je lui cachais ma relation avec Anárion. Je me devais de la protéger car si cela venait à être découvert, je ne voudrais emmener personne face au courroux de mon père.

-Cesse de bouger, je n'y arriverai jamais, me supplia-t-elle en se relevant.

Je me retournai, lui faisant face.

-Je ne veux pas y assister mère. Pourquoi tient-il tant à ma présence ? Cela fait des mois que je ne représente plus la famille à ces sacrifices. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé par mon absence.

-Ton père va partir pour la Terre du Milieu le lendemain. Je pense que c'est plus pour affirmer notre position qu'autre chose.

Il allait repartir sur le continent ? L'île ne lui suffisait plus, il n'était pas rare qu'il prenne quelques navires pour accoster dans les ports de la Terre du Milieu. Il avait plus d'ennuis que d'amis là-bas mais il s'entêtait. Je craignais qu'il sache que les Fidèles continuaient à fréquenter les Elfes y demeurant, ceux de Valinor ne voyageaient plus vers nous depuis longtemps. Sauf peut-être quelqu'un pour les Fidèles mais cela, c'était un secret que même moi ignorais. Mon père allait une fois de plus vouloir assoir son autorité. Il détenait déjà l'Umbar, là où il avait accosté et avait ramené Zigûr. Ces hommes géraient ce petit royaume pour lui quand il était absent. Une fois, j'y avais mis les pieds et cela remontait à plus de dix ans.

**Flash-back :**

_Umbar, 3308 2A_

_Le navire accosta au port d'Umbar, un royaume de la Terre du Milieu sous le contrôle de mon père Ar-Pharazôn, Roi de Númenor. Mon désir de l'accompagner était minime mais jamais je n'avais mis les pieds sur le continent. Je devais avouer détenir une certaine excitation, quelque peu gâchée par la présence de mon père. Au début, ce voyage n'aurait dû s'effectuer qu'avec ma mère pour une visite et représenter notre peuple, et j'ignorais ce qui avait poussé le Roi à venir avec nous. Le peuple nous attendait et nous acclamait, ravi de voir enfin arriver la famille royale au complet. Le soleil étincelait, il était tellement brillant qu'il m'aveuglait mais il reflétait la beauté du paysage. Il était mêlé d'or du sable et du vert des arbres, ainsi que de multiples couleurs que les habitants portaient. Ce qui me surprit le plus, c'était leurs vêtements, tellement différents des nôtres. Ils étaient fins et légers, bien que les robes soient longues, les bras des femmes étaient nus, tandis que les hommes ne s'encombraient pas non plus de surplus inutiles._

_En descendant du navire, une femme s'approcha et se présenta comme ma servante. Elle disait être honorée et espérait ne pas me décevoir. Je n'étais pas avide de servants mais mon rang exigeait que mes sujets devaient m'obéir et me servir. Je ne les voyais pas comme des êtres inférieurs qui n'étaient bons qu'à recevoir des ordres. Certes, j'étais la fille du Roi mais tous étaient égaux et libres. Si un ordre était abusif, je leur permettais de le refuser. Une fois dans mes appartements, je me changeai, enfilant une de ses magnifiques robes. Celle que je pris était d'un rose pâle avec un dégradé jusqu'au blanc, et un long pan flottant. Il tombait jusqu'aux chevilles et était aussi léger d'une plume d'oiseau. Je me sentais tellement bien dedans. Ma mère souriait, heureuse de me voir ainsi épanouit et décida de me faire visiter les lieux. Elle était déjà venue ici, bien qu'elle ne rejetterait jamais ses origines. Cependant, en tant que terres du Roi, c'était son devoir désormais d'être présente pour le peuple d'Umbar comme pour celui de Númenor._

_-Viens ma fille, je vais faire visiter la ville, fit ma mère._

_Ravie, je n'allais pas refuser. Nous partîmes donc du palais montées sur de fins chevaux. Elle nous fit passer par la rue principale avant d'arriver sur une place. Un marché avait lieu, de ce fait, nous descendîmes de nos montures pour pouvoir continuer à avancer. Je découvris des fleurs que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant, et des aliments intrigants qu'il n'y avait pas sur Númenor. L'un des gardes qui nous accompagnait prit les rênes de mon cheval tandis que je parcourais les étalages. Je regardais à droite puis à gauche, admirant le savoir-faire de ce peuple. Ma mère me ramenait souvent des bijoux ou de la nourriture, mais les voir de ses propres yeux étaient une autre expérience. Les odeurs étaient exquises et j'ignorais où donner de la tête._

_-'miel, ne t'éloigne pas._

_Mais trop tard, j'avais à peine entendu les paroles de ma mère mais je la savais non loin. Pourquoi m'inquiéter ? Je ne risquais rien ici. Je me sentais en sécurité tout comme je l'étais sur mon île. Cependant, ce qui suivit me fit comprendre le contraire. Un homme, un Suderon, s'approcha de moi le sourire aux lèvres._

_-Ma Dame, vous êtes la fille du Roi ? C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer enfin._

_-Oui, merci. Tout l'honneur est pour moi. J'ai enfin l'occasion de visiter votre beau pays. Qu'est-ce ? fit-je en voyant son étalage._

_C'était du vin, le meilleur du coin et il m'invitait à y goûter. Pourquoi refuser ? Il semblait agréable et tellement excité de faire ma connaissance. Ces gens étaient vraiment étonnants. L'homme chercha lequel il allait me faire déguster. Il disait vouloir le meilleur. Pendant qu'il me servait, il me racontait son histoire et son métier qui se transmettait de père en fils. Il était très bavard mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Pour une première visite, cela se passait plutôt bien jusqu'au moment où un individu s'approcha de nous._

_-Attendez, ne buvez pas._

_-Quoi ? Mais…_

_Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer qu'il prit mon verre et demanda au vendeur de boire. Je ne compris pas ce qui se passait et voulu m'interposer, en vain. Cet inconnu disait travailler pour mon père, son rôle était de veiller sur moi le temps de mon séjour en Umbar. Que craignait mon père ? Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et je me rendis compte de la lueur noire dans celui du Suderon. J'aurai dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas dès le début. Je ne portais aucun signe distinctif permettant de dire que j'étais la fille du Roi, or, il savait qui j'étais. Il voulut fuir mais les gardes le rattrapèrent assez aisément. Ils avaient été embusqués, le surveillant de près dès qu'il m'avait intercepté._

_-Ces terres ne sont pas les vôtres, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, vous et les vôtres n'êtes pas à votre place. Vous avez pris ce qui ne vous appartenait pas._

_Il fut emmené à mon père qui le fit exécuter. Le vin contenait du poison et il n'avait pas hésité à déclarer son hostilité envers nous. J'avais cru ce royaume en paix, que les Hommes du Sud avaient accepté l'arrivée de mon père au pouvoir. C'était faux, totalement faux. Ce jour-là, je compris que l'Umbar n'était pas tout à fait entre les mains de mon père. Il avait des ennemis, même si en parcourant cette ville et en discutant avec les habitants, la plupart ne semblait pas opposé au Roi de Númenor. Cette première visite me laissa un froid, un froid qui ferait que je n'y remettrais plus jamais les pieds._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Non, jamais je n'étais retournée là-bas. Ces terres n'étaient pas les nôtres. Númenor était chez nous et le jour où je deviendrais Reine, je rendrais aux Suderons leurs terres. Étant enfant unique et la loi autorisant les femmes à accéder au trône, je serais Reine Souveraine, tout comme Tar-Ancalimë avant moi, la première. Deux autres ont suivi, et je serais la quatrième, bien que cet honneur aurait dû revenir à ma mère. Ce que je craignais le plus, c'était un mariage arrangé de la part de mon père afin que je fasse comme son épouse. Je ne céderais pas. Devant les Valar, je tiendrais ce serment.


End file.
